


2:30am

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: just a little drabble about reddie having different sleeping schedules and loving each other a whole lot lol
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	2:30am

Richie sat at his desk, trying his best to beat the game he was playing without smashing the keys of his laptop so hard that he woke up Eddie. He suppressed a frustrate groan as he died, falling back into his chair and removing his headphones. He sighed and looked over at his boyfriend. The sight of him totally passed out had Richie completely forgetting about the defeat already. Eddie was an adorable sleeper; his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, which looked even chubbier than normal as they were squished against the pillow. His mouth hung open just slightly, quiet breaths passing through his soft, pink, pouted lips. His arm hung off the bed slightly, as though he was reaching out for Richie. Richie smiled fondly and gently took Eddie’s hand in his. He kissed the back of his hand and trailed more kisses up his arm, light enough so as to not wake him. He then kissed his cheeks, but he must’ve gotten a bit carried away because Eddie started then. “What time is it?” he mumbled, barely opening his eyes. 

Richie checked his computer screen. “About 2:30,” he answered, not an ounce of fatigue in his voice. He continued kissing over Eddie’s face, making the latter smile, though he swatted weakly at Richie, snuggling back into his pillow. “God, you’re so cute!” Richie nearly squealed, attacking Eddie’s face and neck with more kisses.

“I’m even cuter when I’m not grumpy,” he grumbled, but he was still giggling and pulling Richie closer, his fists clenched adorably around Richie’s shirt. “Now come to bed, need more cuddles if ‘m gonna fall back asleep.”

“If you insist,” Richie grinned, climbing over Eddie so he could spoon him from behind. He wrapped his arms tightly around Eddie’s waist, smiling into his neck when Eddie wrapped his own arms around Richie’s and snuggled back into him. Richie pressed slow, tender kisses across Eddie’s neck, lavishing in the soft, contented noises Eddie made.

“Love you,” Eddie murmured sleepily.

“I love you so much,” Richie said, kissing all over Eddie’s shoulders and upper back. Then, pressing a kiss to his temple, he whispered in Eddie’s ear, “You’re my whole world.” Eddie turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“And you’re mine,” he said sweetly, “but I really need to go the fuck back to sleep.” Richie chuckled at that, happily pulling Eddie close as he nuzzled his face into Richie’s chest.

“Cute lil’ sleepy angel,” Richie said, grinning into Eddie’s hair. Eddie must’ve been unconscious again already, because Richie didn’t receive any snark or smacking for the comment. He didn’t fall asleep for another hour or so, but he was happy to spend it admiring his boyfriend, pressing soft kisses all along his skin and holding him close.


End file.
